


"What a child"

by GreySpirits



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Please dont kill me, Yo dude, im trash i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreySpirits/pseuds/GreySpirits
Summary: Delirious fucks up using some explosions and Evan is not happy about itPrompt: Gah, i, well, guess what! You're not invited to our next murder!"





	"What a child"

“JON YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB. DONT. FUCK UP. THE EXPLOSIVES! NOW WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO? YOU FUCKED UP THE EXPLOSIONS!” Evan threw his hands up in the air and paced furiously around the room continuing to lock eyes with the now enraged man standing near the doorway.  
“WELL WHAT DID YOU FUCKING THINK I WAS GOING TO DO? NOT HIT THE BLOW UP BUTTON? NO I'M GOING TO PRESS THE FUCKING BUTTON IF IT LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE IN DANGER!” Jon yelled back. His fists were clenched at his sides in fear that he was going to sprint across the room and strangle his boss. Evan stomped back over to Jon and threw a punch directly at his nose, blood started to run and he dropped to the ground in agony as he was kicked in the chest.  
“YOU COULD OF FUCKING KILLED US!” Evan bellowed out before looking down at his broken friend. Never has Evan been so furious or hurt Jon this badly before. Sure they’ve fought before but it's never been this bad and normally it ended with one of them cracking up laughing. Somehow Evan knew that this wasn't going to be one of those times.  
“Do you know what you’ve done, Jon? Mini is currently being tended to by Tyler who is worried sick because he has shrapnel lodged so far into his body they could be puncturing his organs. Scotty is in excruciating pain because he was burned by the explosion. You’ve got me who's ready to knock you the fuck out, and let me tell you when Ohm and Cartoonz get home they're going to help me whoop your ass.” He hissed out. Jon flinched and quickly shuffled away from the furious man above him. Evan grabbed him by the throat and pulled his face directly up to his before spitting on him and throwing him back on the ground.  
“E-Evan i’m sorry, i didn’t realize that trying to SAVE YOUR FUCKING LIFE WOULD MAKE YOU SO AGGRAVATED!” Jon rose to his feet and hobbled over towards Evan who was leaning down on his desk trying to calm down. Softly he put his bloodied hand on Evan's shoulder and instantly felt him relax.  
“Look, Ev, im really sorry i truly am, i just didn't want you to die out there.” He said sighing. Evan shrugged his hand off of his shoulder and shuffled towards the door. He opened the door and turned around to look at Jon with tears glazing his eyes.  
“Gah, i, well, guess what! You’re not invited to our next murder!” Evan pouted before slamming the door closed and storming off. All Jon could do was laugh. What a child.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Im Nyx and ive never posted any fan fics before so this is probably complete trash!  
> If you want more trashy bbs shit follow my tumblr @Nyxeunoia  
> *self promotion*


End file.
